Master of Darkness
by punkrockgirl555
Summary: Back at the orphanage, Zane had a bully, Angel, but when the search for the new ninja starts, he finds her again. Will they get along, or be at each other's throats? Sry for the simple title, I couldn't come up with anything else.
1. Chapter 1: Visions and memories

**Chapter 1: Visions and memories: Zane's POV**

"_Zane." A strangely familiar voice called my name for about the eighth time through darkness. _

"_Angel?" I called out aloud. But I shut my mouth. __**"How do I know their name?" **_

"_Wake up!" a blunt object hit my head. I opened my eyes but darkness still surrounded me. _

"_What…?" I felt my artificial blood running down my forehead. _

"_I said wake up!" another blunt object was aimed for my abdomen. _

"_I am awake…" I covered my stomach to avoid being hit again. This time I was hit by someone's foot in the back. _

"_Get up!" _

_I cocked an eyebrow at the strange behavior. "I am awake." I raised my voice slightly. _

_Yet another object hit the back of my head. "Get out of bed, lazy!" _

"_I am not lazy!" _

_A girl appeared from the darkness with a piercing glare. "Get up!" _

"_I am up! Is it not obvious that I am conscious?!" _

_The girl had pitch black hair with dark purple streaks, dark purple eyes, pale skin a curved figure and long les. Once again, she was overwhelmingly familiar. "I said GET UP!" she yelled at me._

"_Angel?" __**"How do I know her name?"**_

_The girl had a strange familiar look to her. "Of course it's me, jackass!" _

"_Wait…How do you know me?"_

"_How do you know me?" she shot back. _

"_I do not know, you seem…familiar…Wait…You do not know me yet you are in my dream?!"_

_She smirked. "So you admit you're not awake?" _

"_Who are you…?" I asked finally. _

"_You tell me, it's your dream." _

"_Nindroids don't dream."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Fine, it's a vision let's go with that."_

_I folded my arms. "A vision…? Why are you here then? I do not know you." _

_Angel scoffed at me and rolled her eyes. "You know very well who I am, you just don't know it." _

"_So this is possibly-"_

"_A vision of the future, yeah let's go with that one."_

_It was my turn to cock an eyebrow. "Eh…This is…confusing."_

"_You'll meet me again one day; you've spent over five years with me."_

"_What? Who are you?"_

"_Does the name Angel Hunter mean anything to you?"_

_I furrowed my brows, staring at the girl, confused. "No…"_

_Angel sighed and shook her head. "Whatever, Zane, goodbye," she started to sink back into the darkness._

"_Wait!" I called out, grabbing her arm. Too late…she completely disappeared, leaving my grip. Before I could say or do anything, another blunt object hit me in the head harshly. I dropped onto the ground below, unconscious. _

"FOR THE LAST TIME GET UP!" Lloyd hit me with his Nintendo DS.

"What…?" I sat up and my eyes darted around the room. I was in my room on my bunk. When I reached up to touch the cut on my head from the blunt object, I sighed with relief, it was gone…But who was Avril Hunter?

"Dude, what is _wrong_ with you? Are you malfunctioning are something? It's never been this hard to wake you up." Jayleene stood next to Kai with a pot in her hand. **"No wonder I got hit with such a blunt object…"** I thought, rubbing my head.

I shrugged. "Eh…Bad…Dream?"

"I thought Nindroids don't dream." Kai raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't it was…a vision." I said.

"Well, what was it about?" Cole asked.

I sighed. "A girl, her name was Angel Hunter she claimed that we had some sort of past, she was familiar but…I can't remember where from."

Suddenly I saw Jayleene's face turn white. "Y-you know her…?"

Kai had to keep Jayleene on her feet as if she'd collapse. "What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"A-a girl named A-Angel Hunter used t-to beat me up when I w-was still in school…"

Every memory hit my mind harshly; my memory switch must've been on…I was still back at my orphanage and I was only thirteen… **(A/N: Let's just pretend that nindroids do dream, okay?)**

"_Hey, bitch." The orphanage bully, Angel Hunter sat next to me. I sighed; I always seemed to be her main target. _

"_For the umpteenth time, Angelina, I am not a female dog." I inched away from her. (We were sitting on the steps outside the orphanage). _

"_You're right, you're definitely a pussy." She smirked._

"_Neither am I a feline." I growled. _

_Angel rolled her eyes. "It's a fucking joke, cool it, Icy." That was always one of her "famous" nicknames for me, there was Bitch, Pussy, and of course…Icy. _

"_Please, leave me alone, Angelina."_

"_Quit calling me Angelina,"_

_I looked up, cocking an eyebrow. "But is it not your full name?"_

"_Yeah, but, just call me Angel, okay?" _

_I just remained silent, looking down at the snow that was on the ground. "It's cold out here, get inside, man." She finally said. _

"_I do not wish to."_

_Angel's glare bit through my arm. "I wasn't asking." _

_I looked at her and saw something rare on her face…A smile, not a smirk…A genuine, concerned smile. "Get inside, Zane." _

_My eyes widened a bit when she called me by my name. Perhaps she was being nice…? But then again, I remembered how she would lure me into complete traps by cornering me when nobody else was present. "No thank you." I looked ahead._

"_Come into my room for a bit, we can play a game." _

"_What game?" I asked suspiciously. _

"_It's called seven minutes in heaven, you and a boy or girl into a closet and have some fun until the time's up. Wanna' play?"_

_I shook my head, knowing that something wouldn't be well with that situation. Angel and I in a closet for more than one minute…She'd have me injured severely. What if her friends were waiting in her room for me? "No thank you."_

"_Zane, you'll freeze out here, come inside-" _

"_I'd much rather develop a case of hypothermia, than to be subject to your abuse." I stopped her in the middle of the sentence._

_Angel stood up slowly, looking down on me with anger in her eyes. "You know what? I'm glad you said no anyway, I bet you've never even kissed anyone! You'd be a bad kisser anyway! I bet you're gay!"_

"_This game has…kissing?" I asked. "What sort of strange game allows that in the rules?" _

"_Whatever, Zane, I came out here to ask you to play because I'm leaving tomorrow! I thought I'd kiss you goodbye, but forget it! You're gay anyway!" she screamed, stomping inside. _

_I watched her disappear from sight, dumbfounded. Why would she kiss me goodbye? She never seemed to show a sexual attraction towards me, she always abused me. I looked down at the bruise on my arm that she gave me when she ambushed me on my first day at the orphanage. I sighed and ran my fingers over it; maybe I should've agreed to play such a game with her, maybe I'd enjoy-_

"_Here's your goodbye present!" Angel yelled. I then felt a hand grab the back of my shirt and lift me into the air. The next thing I knew, a fist hit my abdomen harshly and I was dropped onto the ground again. "I hope NOBODY ever adopts your gay ass!" she ran back inside and left me, holding my stomach in tears. _

_I groaned, stopping myself from crying out in pain and went inside._

_Her wish came true, nobody adopted me and I remained in the orphanage until I was seventeen, until I met Sensei Wu…_

I looked down at the bruise on my arm and then ran my fingers over it slowly. Of all days for me to remember Angel, why today?

Sensei Wu walked into the room. "Hello, Sensei," we all said in union and I got up to bow.

"Good morning, ninja, I have a mission for you." He said. "I've seen another ninja in the spirit smoke, the master of darkness."

"Another ninja?" we all asked.

"Yes, I need you to find him." The elderly man nodded.

I stood. "How will we know if it is the right person?" I asked.

"You will be able to tell, the master of darkness has certain characteristics."

Everyone nodded and bowed as Sensei left the room. "So, who do you think he is?" Cole asked, turning to everyone.

"Sensei said he has certain characteristics, maybe he's a bad boy or something?" Jayleene shrugged.

"Probably, but for now, let's go find him."

"Or her," Scarlet interjected.

Kai scoffed. "Yeah right, a _girl_ ninja?"

"I'm a girl," Jayleene growled at her partner.

"Yeah, but it's sort of a known fact that most girls need help when they fight." Kai shrugged.

Both Scarlet and Jayleene glared at the master of fire. "You did _not_ just say that." They both hissed. "I'll tackle him high and you get his feet." Jayleene ordered.

"Sounds like a plan." Scarlet smirked.

They both approached him fiercely, making him back away slightly. "C-c'mon guys, I was joking…"

"You're DEAD!" they tackled him. "Put some mascara on him while I hold him down!" Jayleene ordered. "Sorry babe, I love you, but you're a real ass for saying that."

I just sighed and folded my arms, watching Kai being attacked while Cole and Lloyd laughed loudly in the corner. I rested my head against the wall and started to think of my vision. Why would Angel suddenly come to memory again? And who was she now? Jayleene said that she used to be bullied by Angel; that was no surprise…

**A/N: So what do you think? Is it an alright story? I was really bored when I thought of this. BTW, Angel is based on me; she's sort of a bad girl/punk rocker/bully, plus Zane's my favorite character and I wondered how it would turn out if he used to have a bully. I mean in the real world (by that I mean my school) Zane would get beat up a lot so, yeah! I kinda' thought it up! Tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2: Master of darkness

**Chapter 2: My old bully: Zane's POV**

"Where should we start?" Kai asked as we all walked onto the streets of Ninjago City. Jayleene and Scarlet still glared at him though, they seemed upset about the female ninja comment. Kai noticed this. "Alright, I'm sorry for saying girls can't be ninjas." He finally apologized.

"What the hell took you so long to apologize?" Jayleene folded her arms.

"You three can shoot daggers at each other later; right now we have a mission." Cole said. "Lloyd, can you sense any dark energy?"

Lloyd shut his eyes and bowed his head, concentrating. "Yeah, but it's faint…It's really far off…" he opened his eyes and pointed forward. "That way,"

We all nodded and walked in the direction he told us.

**Angel's POV**

"**Tik Tok Rok**" by Verse City played and I started bopping my head to the music. I was standing outside my school, eating my lunch. **"Why the fuck do I even bother to come to school anymore?" **I thought as I downed some of my potato chips. I slipped my headphones down and around my neck after the song stopped.

I sat on the school steps and watched business people and other lucky motherfuckers who didn't have school pass by. The only reason I stayed in school was probably because of my adoptive parents. I decided that if I went to school, I'd make hell like how I did back at my orphanage. I used to bully a lot of kids…Especially that one guy…What was his name? I used to call him Icy…I had a lot of nicknames for him though; Icy was just my favorite…I think his surname was Julien or something…

I shrugged it off, whatever his name was, if I didn't remember him, he must've pissed me off. As I chugged down the last of my soda, I crushed the can with my bare hands. A drop of blood fell from an open wound on my palm and I smiled. For some reason, I enjoyed seeing blood…Tasting it was even better.

I put my hand to my mouth and licked the wound, tasting my own blood. One thing I liked to say to people to scare the shit out of them…_ "I've tasted blood and blood tastes good."_ I pulled my hand away and licked my lips; that was the number one reason I had no friends. I freaked people out, especially the kids in the lower grades. Okay, being a bully was cool, getting lunch money for beating people up and making them wonder what the fuck was up with me, but I still couldn't keep a friend or boyfriend for more than a week.

You'd think being hot was enough, right? No, it turns out people have to like your personality too. Maybe I should stop dressing the way I do…I looked down at my outfit and sighed. No way, my style was way too good to lose. Out of nowhere I saw the weirdest fucking sight ever, six ninja in different colors like red, blue, black, white, green and royal blue walked past me. I saw the red and blue were holding hands, either they were gay ninja or maybe one of them was a girl and I couldn't tell. The same with the royal blue and green, they had arms over each other's shoulders.

I raised an eyebrow and for some reason my heart did a really fast drum solo when I saw the white ninja. He stopped and stared at me for about two seconds, I returned his stare, trying to break past his icy blue eyes. The rest of his face was hidden by a mask.

"H-hi…" I managed to wave.

"Hello," As he waved, I noticed that his voice was monotone. **"Wait…Where do I know that voice from?"**

"C'mon, Zane!" the black ninja grabbed the white and pulled him into my school building. "Lloyd says the energy just got stronger!"

My eyebrows furrowed when I heard the white ninja's name. Zane…It had some meaning to me, but I couldn't remember why. I let my curiosity get the best of me and I stood to follow the group of ninja. Because of my dark hair, clothes and eyes, I was able to blend into the shadows.

It was just always a gift, an awesome one at that; I could scare the shit out of a lot of people.

**Zane's POV**

I stopped to stare at the girl who returned the stare. She had black hair with dark purple streaks, dark purple eyes that seemed to try and stare past my blue ones; I looked down at her unusual clothing. It was a dark purple tank top, a short black skirt, fish net stockings, black combat boots that seemed unnecessary and a shining gold charm bracelet on her wrist. "H-hi…" she gave a weak wave.

"Hello," I waved back lightly.

The girl was all too familiar. Just as I was about to unlock my memory bank to see why she was familiar, Cole grabbed my arm. "C'mon, Zane!" he ushered me inside the school building. "Lloyd says the energy just got stronger!"

Her eyes watched me as I walked inside with the earth master, but when she left my sight, I continued to walk ahead. While we walked, I unlocked my memory bank hastily and remembered that she was the girl from my vision. My eyes widened and I turned and ran back outside. I sighed when I saw the girl was gone. "What is it?" Cole asked me.

I shook my head. "That girl was the same girl from my vision. That was Angel Hunter,"

Cole looked at me and then at the spot where Angel was. He looked back to me. "Let's catch up with the others," he nudged me forward and I walked ahead.

**Lloyd's POV**

I led the group, closing my eyes as I did, concentrating. They all went dead silent and that was good, I just needed- "SOMEONE TALK ALREADY!" Jayleene burst out just like how Jay would.

I shook my head at her and continued walking. "Sorry, but this silence shit gets to me," She whispered.

I stopped without warning and felt an intense pain in the side of my head. I put my hand up to my forehead, groaning. "Lloyd, what is it?" Scarlet asked, touching my shoulder.

"They're nearby, but they're on the move…" I let go of my head. "They're following us by the shadows." I whispered to the group. Everyone immediately started looking around the room. "Zane, give me one of your shurikens." I ordered.

He handed one two me and I tied a rope to it.

**Angel's POV**

The group of ninja walked into the school auditorium and I hid behind one of the chairs, listening to them speak. "They're nearby, but they're on the move…" the green ninja, I think whose name was Lloyd said. "They're following us by the shadows." He whispered, but it was loud enough for me to hear.

My face went white. They were looking for me…But why? "Zane, give me one of your shurikens." Lloyd ordered. For a second, I didn't hear anything, but suddenly something sharp hit the chair I was hiding behind. I looked up and saw that a real medal throwing star had gone through the fabric of the chair. It was only a few inches from slicing my head open.

I screamed and jumped up. I panicked when the ninja looked at me, so I bolted, only to be followed by the group.

Everyone else in the school that was in class or by their lockers saw the chase. "It's about time someone kicked her ass!" one of the kids I bullied yelled.

"Yeah, go ninja go!" a girl that I beat up for lunch money agreed.

Some of my other victims agreed. **"Damn, does everyone hate me that badly?"** I thought. I turned the corner and saw the black and white ninja waiting for me. I tried to bolt in another direction but the one called Zane grabbed my arm. "Let me go!" I screamed. "What the hell do you want with me?!"

Suddenly a large pain shot into my head and I closed my eyes.

**Zane's POV**

A dark purple glow surrounded Angel and she levitated off the floor with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and looked all around her, obviously confused. "She's the master of darkness, there's no doubt now." Lloyd said. The other students in the hallway screamed and ran out of the building. "She's evil! I knew it!" one girl yelled.

"Get away from here! She'll kill us all!" another ordered.

A man in a beige suit who I assumed was the principal just screamed and ran, only causing more of a panic. "EVERYONE RUN!" the man yelled like an ignorant child.

I sighed and shook my head, slowly approaching Angel. "Angel, you are the master of darkness, a ninja. You need to come with us." I said, my voice echoed due to the emptiness of the school.

The dark purple glow faded and Angel fell downward. Acting on instinct, I ran and caught her in my arms. The others surrounded me while I looked down at her unconscious body. Over the years, she seemed to mature, her hair was longer, her body had more sensual curves and she had given herself three holes in each of her ears, which went along with the tattoo of a black rose she had on her left arm. "C'mon, let's take her back to the ship." Cole ordered.

We all followed, but I remained focused on the girl that made my life at the orphanage hell. Even behind her mask of makeup and piercings, she seemed more sensitive and gentler than she let on.

I just continued to walk with her in my arms.

**A/N: Hey, guys that's chapter 2 done, anyway someone on my story "ATTENTION ALL NINJAGO FANS" reviewed saying that the season had 7 or 8 more new episodes to go, so like he/she said "CHILL YOUR TITS", let's just enjoy the show until the season's over. I'll be sad, but we gotta' deal with it. Anyway, the song in this chapter "Tik Tok Rok" by Verse City, check it out, it's really cool. It's way better than "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha; A girl or guy on YouTube used that song to make an awesome tribute to Ninjago, even though they said it was unfinished, I loved it. Anyway, Punkrockgirl555 is out. **


	3. Chapter 3: Meet again

**Chapter 3: Meet again: Zane's POV**

Jayleene watched Angel's unconscious body with a glare as she had her arms crossed. "Jayleene," I walked next to her. "Are you upset?"

"Very," she growled. "The _one_ place in this world where I can hide from Angel and she's found it,"

"I suppose, but she didn't find you intentionally." I said.

Jayleene looked up at me, cocking an eyebrow. "Why are you defending the girl? From what you've said she's beaten on you too."

"Yes, but forgiveness-"

"Screw forgiveness! She was determined to make high school hell on earth for me as soon as I walked into that stupid school."

I sighed. "Do you have any idea why she would want to hurt you?"

Jayleene shrugged. "I dunno', Jay and I always got made fun of because we were born in a junkyard, that's probably why."

"Perhaps she was jealous…?" I offered.

She looked up at me and scoffed. "Jealous of what? First off, besides being born a junkyard all my clothes were homemade and out of style. I had no friends other than my brother. And I-"

"Had a family," I cut her off.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"She never knew her parents like you, up until she was twelve; she lived in that orphanage, miserable."

Jayleene's expression softened slightly as she looked back at Angel who seemed to be waking up. Angel rolled onto her side and looked all around the room.

**Angel's POV**

I rolled onto my side and felt the fabric underneath me…Wait…Where was I? I felt a pillow underneath my head too. I opened my eyes and they darted around the room, searching for a clue of where I was. I looked over to see a familiar girl in a blue ninja suit staring at me. "Junkyard Jayleene?" I called her nickname.

Her concerned look faded and turned into anger which made me smile. "Shut up, Angel, I'm a ninja now, I can kill you if I wanted to." She growled.

Another ninja came into my view, a white one. **"Where do I know him from…?" **I thought. A few other ninja walked in; red, black, green and royal blue. "Hey, she's awake." The black one waved at me. "I'm Cole,"

"Kai," the red one sat next to Jayleene so he could kiss her cheek and made me raise a brow. The junkyard chick got a guy and I couldn't…MAJOR FAIL.

"I'm Lloyd," the green one's smile was _way_ too sugary sweet for me.

"I'm Scarlet," the royal blue girl leaned against the wall, giving a genuine smile.

"You already know me so don't expect a nice intro." Jayleene hissed.

"And I am-"

"Zane…" I finished for him. I don't know how, but I just _knew_ his name, it seemed all too familiar. "I'm Angel."

Zane gave me a look that I couldn't quite get a read on. "Zane Julien." He finished. He then rolled up one of his sleeves and showed me a large purple bruise on his arm. "Do you remember?"

A memories shot into my mind like a bullet out of a gun. I was nine, he was ten. **(A/N: Again, let's pretend that nindroids do age).**

_Mother Raven of the orphanage walked outside to watch us play kickball while a kid about my age followed her. "Angelina, come here." She called me and stopped me from kicking the ball to my friends and by friends I mean the lesser bullies of the orphanage. I sighed and walked a safe distance away from the game, slightly annoyed. "Yes, Mother Raven?" I asked innocently. _

_That was my charade, play innocent and they'll just eat it up, soon you'd be able to do anything you wanted and everyone would call it an "honest mistake" or a "misunderstanding". "Angelina, this is Zane Julien." _

_I waved, smiling. "Hi, Zane,"_

_He stepped out of his hiding spot which was behind Mother and waved politely, but didn't speak. "He's a part of our big family so treat him well." _

_I nodded. "Of course,"_

"_Good, you two seem like you'll get along, just fine. Will you allow him to play your little game?" _

"_Sure, he can!" I chimed. _

_Once Mother Raven left, I smirked. "C'mon, Icy," he seemed to be shocked and slightly frightened by how my pepped, hyper voice slowed down and hallowed a bit. _

"_My name is Zane not Icy."_

"_Yeah will your eyes remind me of ice, so that's gonna' be your name from now on."_

_Zane stared at me like he was confused but hesitantly followed me, not like he had a choice though. "Hey, guys," I waved my friends over. "This is Icy,"_

"_My name is Zane Julien, not-"_

"_I caught your name the first damn time, Icy." I jabbed him right in the stomach with two fingers and he let out a breath of pain. "Let's play a game." I picked up a kickball. "It's called throw a ball at Icy as hard as you can." _

_His eyes widened as he saw everyone picking up a kickball. "I do not wish to play." He backed away, his eyes wide with fear._

"_You don't really have a choice; this means we're friends, Icy. You either play or get your ass kicked."_

_I smirked, knowing that either way he'd end up injured. Zane tried to run, but I easily grabbed his collar and pulled him back so he could fall onto the ground. "Please, we are friends, correct?"_

"_Yeah, this is what friends do." I cracked my knuckles. _

"_I sense that your information is incorrect, friends do not treat one another as such." _

_I raised an eyebrow, most kids would've been screaming or crying by now, but yet he was talking his way out of it. I rolled my eyes. "Look, just shut up." I kicked him in his side. He grabbed my foot and made me trip. "What the-"_

"_I have tried holding my patience and that has failed, if you wish to fight then so be it," He twisted my ankle in an unnatural position. _

"_Don't just stand there, kick his ass!" I yelled to my friends. _

_They managed to loosen Zane's grip on me and I slipped away, filled with rage. "Never pick a fight with Angel Hunter!" I yelled punching his arm harshly. _

_I pulled my fist away and saw there was a large bruise slowly turning purple. Just when I was about to punch again, my friends grabbed me and held me back. "That's enough, Angel." They said._

_I growled and stomped my way back inside with my friend trailing behind me._

I stared at the same purple bruise Zane had on his arm. "Icy…?" I asked.

He seemed slightly annoyed, but he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes…It is me…_Icy_."

Jayleene snorted. "Icy?"

"Oh, like Junkyard Jayleene is any better?" I scoffed. I then looked around the room for the other Junkyard Walker. "Where's Gay Jay?" I asked for his old nickname. The boy had graduated a year prior and I lost track of the loser, but he had to be nearby.

Out of nowhere tears filled Jayleene's eyes and she bolted. "Jeez, it was just a nickname; it's not even _her_ nickname, what's wrong with her?" I asked the others.

Kai just stood and walked out of the room to go find her. Cole, Scarlet and Lloyd glared at me while Zane seemed to remain calm, though he sighed again. "Jay died only two months prior."

My heart almost stopped, seriously even a cruel chick like me isn't _that_ mean. "Whoa…Uh…Sorry, I didn't know…" I rubbed the back of my neck. "Where am I anyway?" I quickly changed the subject.

"You're on the Destiny's Bounty, our ship." Lloyd answered, still his glare cut right through me.

"Okay, _why_ am I here? The last thing I remember is being in school and-…"

…

…

…

"HOW THE HELL DID I DO THAT?! I swear; this purple glow was around me and…and…"

"You're the master of darkness, destined to help protect me, The Green Ninja, though, that doesn't mean we're friends." Lloyd answered.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Uh…Watcha' say now?"

Cole rolled her eyes. "Master of darkness, aka, the dark purple ninja, side by side with the royal blue ninja, you're supposed to help protect Lloyd." He repeated.

I stood and shook my head, chuckling. "Hold up a sec', you're telling me that I'm a ninja and that I'm supposed to be one of The Green Ninja's bitches?"

"Well, if you wanna' put it that way…" Scarlet smirked.

"Don't get cocky, _you're_ his bitch too, Ms. Royal Blue Ninja." I shot at her.

She glared at me. "I am not his _bitch_, I'm his girlfriend."

I blew a strand of my black and dark purple hair out of my vision. "Same thing," I shrugged.

Scarlet turned to her boyfriend. "Deal with her or I will." She stomped out of the room.

Zane, Cole and Lloyd all stared at me and I rolled my eyes. "When you're done eye humping me, I'd be glad to ask if I can get a ride home."

"Before you go, you should speak to our sensei." Zane said. "Come, but first, are you hungry? I could make sandwiches."

I opened my mouth to object, but my stomach answered for me. "Ugh, fine, _one_ sandwich and that's all."

"Of course," he smiled.

I eyed him suspiciously, I've bullied him back at the orphanage for five years straight and I wouldn't have stopped if I hadn't been adopted. So why was he being nice? I mean _come on!_ He could fight, he was a strong ninja now, if I were him I would've been kicking my own ass by now, but he seemed…Calm. Weird…A cute kind of weird…Okay, a hot type of weird, maybe even a little sexy but-Wait…Did I just call him _sexy?_ **"Fucking raging hormones…"** I thought as he led me into a kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions

**Chapter 4: Decisions: Angel's POV**

"**How the hell can a guy make a plain ham sandwich taste so good?"** I thought as I finished what my third sandwich was. I know I said just one, but he made five which I greatly took three out of. Maybe I was just dying of starvation which made anything plain taste like a gourmet dinner, that or Zane was my future housewife. I laughed at my own thoughts and Zane looked at me curiously. "Is something funny?" he asked.

"No, _Mrs._ Hunter nothing's wrong," I burst out laughing and he raised an eyebrow. I stopped laughing and sighed, poor son of a bitch never really had a sense of humor, and then again, I never said the joke aloud. "It's an inside joke, Icy."

"May I ask you to stop calling me that?" there was a bit of anger detected in his voice.

"Sure, Frosty." I could tell he was getting angry by how he folded his arms. "Snow Cone then?" he shook his head. "What about Snow White?"

As he began to leave, I followed him. "So who's this Sensei guy?" I asked.

"He is our teacher."

I scratched my head lazily and yawned. "Um, why do I need to meet him again?"

"We believe you are the master of darkness, you need to meet him before you decide to leave."

"Hey, this guy isn't gonna' change my mind, I'm not staying here with complete strangers."

"I am not a stranger." He turned to face me. His ice blue eyes sent a chill down my spine.

I got lost for a minute until he touched my arm. His touch was ice cold, a good thing since summer was approaching quickly. I felt like I could kiss him, the same way I felt back at the orphanage, even if I used to beat him up, he was my biggest crush ever. I quickly snapped myself out of it though, remembering how heartbroken I was that one day… "What the hell are you staring at?" I hissed, pulling my hand away.

"I apologize…" he mumbled, walking ahead.

I stood still for a minute before following him hesitantly.

Zane led me to a closed door and knocked on it slowly. "Come in," a muffled voice answered. He opened the door and I saw that inside was an old man drinking tea and a girl in a red dress watching him with a bored expression. Zane bowed, but I just folded my arms. "Hello Sensei Wu, Nya, this is Angelina, the others and I believe she is the master of darkness."

Sensei looked at me for a while and I raised a brow. "What? You like the young stuff, old man?" I teased.

"Angel!" Zane scolded me.

"It is alright, Zane." Wu said calmly. "I would like you and Nya to leave please."

Zane nodded and Nya stood. They both left the room and I looked back to Sensei who took a sip of his tea. "What exactly do you people want with me?"

"We want you to stay and train to reach your full potential as one of the ninja destined to protect my nephew."

I rolled my eyes. "Look, you don't want me around; trust me when I say that. I'm naturally bad, I'll just cause trouble."

"The master of darkness does have a dark side, even if they are on the good side with the other ninja." He said. "Zane and the others will help you train."

I felt myself blush when Sensei specifically pointed out Icy. The old dude must've had a sixth sense to tell that I liked Zane so quickly.

"Or you can leave right now, though I must advise you, as the master of darkness you have dark powers that require intense mental training."

"And if I don't get that training…?"

"If you do not and your emotions grow unstable, it is most likely that you will perish."

I sighed and pushed my hair out of my eyes. What should I do? I could go home and go back to school _if_ I was let back into school, which I doubted because apparently I was now labeled evil. But I could stay with the ninja and become one of them, to stay with Zane. But he'd never like me back, not with the way I acted. Which was worse? "Fine…I'll stay."

It wasn't like my adoptive family would notice I was gone anyway, they hated me.

Sure, they cared for me, but they'd never love as much as they did for their other five kids. Suddenly the door burst open and all six ninja fell onto the floor. **"Fucking eavesdroppers…"** Jayleene was the first to jump to her feet. "No way in hell she's staying here! She tortured me up until the middle of my senior year!" she screamed. "Either she goes or I do!"

"Okay, bye, bye." I waved.

Jayleene growled and stomped off. "C'mon, Jayleene, stop!" Kai yelled after her as he ran.

I smirked at the others who glared back. "What? I'm gonna' cause some real annoying shit while I'm here, get used to me."

Zane sighed. "Come, I will show you to your room."

I shrugged and followed him. "Whatever."

…

…

…

My room was small, but I was glad that I had it all to myself. There was a single bed, a wardrobe, a night stand, a mirror which stood in the corner and a stereo. I looked over and saw my school bag was resting on the bed and so were a few of my other things I had before I got knocked out; my IPod, my DSI XL, my pocket knife, and my sketch book. I quickly snatched up my sketchbook and flipped through the pages, besides my gold charm bracelet, the book was the most important thing to me.

It was like a journal, it recorded my life, day by day, because I only drew what I felt or saw. The reason my charm bracelet was so important…It was the only thing I had with me the day I was left on the doorstep of the orphanage.

I sighed and looked in the mirror. No wonder my parents abandoned me, I was hideous…My dark purple streaks weren't dyed, they were real. Who the hell has dark purple hair? I looked and saw Zane was still in the room. "Is something disturbing you?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No,"

"Why do you sound unsure of yourself?" he walked closer behind me and touched both my shoulders.

He moved his hands back and forth, sending a chill down my spine. A deep blush filled my cheeks and I immediately pulled away. "Don't touch me, Zane." I growled, still…A part of me wanted him to continue to massage my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, that was very…unlike me."

I grabbed my pocket knife and cut my palm. When blood poured out, I sucked on the wound. Zane's eyes widened. "See, Icy? I'm a freak, you do_ not_ wanna' mess with me, all I'll do is mess you up. I've tasted blood and blood tastes good." I used my signature line. **"Wait…What the fuck am I doing?! Why the hell am I trying to creep my crush out? Ugh, what is **_**wrong**_** with me?!" **I thought.

Zane stared at me for an awkward moment, before shaking his head and leaving. I slammed the door behind him and slid my back down the wall. **"What the fuck is wrong with me?! I just creeped **_**Zane**_** out and Zane's the weirdest dude on earth!" **I let out a loud breath of air and then put my hand up to drink my blood. I knew it wasn't good to drink my own blood, that's why I used to drink from my adoptive brothers, but when I was alone and thirsty, there was no problem. I'd just drink from one of the ninja, probably Zane or that Nya girl.

Once I got all my thirst under control, I licked my lips and went over to my bed. I laid down and looked up at the roof. I heard my door open, but I remained relaxed. Sensei Wu placed what looked like a ninja suit on my bed and then left.

I wanted to see what exactly it was, but my eyelids grew heavy. I yawned and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Rejected by a bully

**Chapter 5: Rejected by a bully: Angel's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, as I suspected, it was a ninja suit that Sensei rested on my bed. I shed my clothes and changed into the dark purple suit. There were also two medal; razor sharp fans on my bed too. I picked them up, closed them and put them on my back.

I looked in the mirror and pushed my hair out of my eyes. Suddenly there was movement behind me and I whipped myself around. I relaxed when I saw it was just Zane. "You really have to start knocking." I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "What is it?"

"Would you like to help me make breakfast?" he asked politely.

I stood silent for a minute, confused. "Um, aren't you creeped out by what happened yesterday?"

"Believe me; I have seen things a lot more strange."

I raised an eyebrow. "Name one," He sighed and started to undo the top half of his ninja suit. My entire face went red when I saw his chest and abs. "Zane, what are you-" he reached for the side of his ribs and opened a door. And I mean a fucking _door_! Inside were wires, switches and gears. "Whoa…Are you a-"

"I am an android or as the others refer to me…_Nindroid._"

"Nin-what now?"

"An android ninja,"

I just stood, shocked, but it sort of made sense. Zane was always smart, but naïve and weird. "Huh…That's weird…" I wasn't sure of what to say next.

He closed his chest door and put his ninja suit back on properly. "Now, do you wish to help me with breakfast?"

I nodded, but stayed silent, still shocked by the fact that the guy I was crushing on was a robot…Does everything about me have to be so fucked up?! Zane led me out of the room and into a kitchen. "So what are we making?"

"Pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and fresh squeezed orange juice." He smiled; pulling out a few ingredients. He handed me some pancake batter and told me to mix in the rest of the ingredients. I started to do it lazily and slowly.

I reached out for some sugar, but saw that wasn't around. "Hey Icy, where's the sugar?"

"In the cabinet above your head." He said.

I looked up and opened the cabinet. Inside, was a bag of sugar, but when I looked over, I saw a small bottle. I reached for that and read the label. _"Induces vomiting"._ **"This should be fun…"** I thought, smiling.

I opened the bottle and was about to pour it in the bowl when Zane grabbed my wrist, twisted my hand behind my back and slammed my front into the wall. He molded into my back and my deep blush returned. His body was almost freezing cold and that clashing with my temperature…I only blushed even more. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked with a touch of anger in his voice.

"Back off, Icy," I growled. Zane snatched the bottle from my hand tossed it away. "Get off of me!"

"As your teammate, you must trust me and I must trust you as well, you should not betray my trust." His words sent a chill down my spine.

Zane's cold temperature was starting to beat my weak warm one. "I said GET OFF!" I elbowed him harshly and he fell backward, but he was still holding onto my wrist. "Zane!" I screamed.

…

CRASH!

I landed on top of him. "What the fuck man? Not cool! You-" I stopped when I saw his icy blue eyes staring into my dark purple. "Zane…?"

**Zane's POV**

The way her dark purple eyes danced around trying to figure out my expression, it made my heart speed up its pace. Her hair touched my face and I felt my entire body rise in temperature. I wasn't sure if I should do it without her permission…I put my hand behind her head and pulled her closer, looking into her eyes. I waited for Angel's silent agreement for me to kiss her, but that never came.

She jumped up and backed away from me. "What the hell was that?! You do _not_ want to mess with my head, Zane. Don't try to go down that road with me, all we're gonna' do is fight! If we get married, our kids our gonna' end up pretty fucked up and-"

"So then you admit that we would create a half-human offspring if marriage ever came?"

"What do you mean _half-_human?" she asked.

"I am a nindroid, everything coming from me is artificial; it would be difficult for me to produce normal human children, if I were to have a child, they would be half-human-half-android."

She snorted. "Hold up, so your jerk off juice is artificial?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Jerk off juice?"

"Jerk off juice is-…Wait! Why are we talking about this?! You're not my boyfriend and _never_ will be!"

I sighed and got onto my feet. "Thank you for being honest."

Angel stood frozen in the corner while I continued to make breakfast. "I'll see you later, Zane." She walked out of the room. I let out a deep, sad sigh. I felt rejected…Yet, why did I care? I tried to kiss the girl that tortured me for so long only to be pushed away.

What did I expect? She had no attraction for me. But as for me…Did I have a sexual attraction for someone who loved to spread pain and misery?

**Lord Garmadon's POV **

After watching the brand new ninja in my dark vision, I stood and went into the tea shop. Ms. Tokay stood behind the corner. **(A/N: I think that's what the tea shop's owner's name is…It might not be accurate though).** "You again…What do you want?"

"I want a tea that can make someone…Fall in love." I said.

"The lover's tea is what you want; I'll go get it,"

**A/N: Uh oh, what does Garmadon want lover's tea for? P.S. The lover's tea was a random idea for when I was watching the episode Child's Play. Review please! Punkrockgirl555 is out! Wait for the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6: Dark love

**Chapter 6: Dark love: Angel's POV**

"NinjaGO!" I finally learnt spinjitzu and spun in my dark purple tornado. I stopped and saw the others watching me, though Jayleene's look wasn't friend. Eh, who could blame her? I had to admit, I was a bitch.

"Alright, that's enough training for today, dinner's gonna' start soon." Cole called out. "Zane's cooking tonight."

I nodded and everyone started to leave to go inside. I flipped back the hood of my ninja suit and pulled out my sketchbook and a pencil. I sat down on the deck and started drawing. At first it was supposed to be a snowflake, but then that turned into a boy…A boy with combed up hair and blank, unemotional blue eyes. "Damn…" I growled, slamming my book to a close. I shook my head and my hair fell into my eyes.

Just as I was about to reach up and push it out of the way, someone already did it for me. I looked up and saw a man with black skin, four arms and red eyes who had a large gold weapon at hand. It had to be the man the others talked about; Lord Garmadon. I screamed and he quickly covered my mouth.

**Lord Garmadon's POV**

I pulled out the jar of pink powder and threw it in the dark purple ninja's face. She tried to wipe it away, but that was no use. This was plan, to take the ninja down one by one. If the boy that liked the dark master lost his focus when she fell for me, I could take him easily. Then I'd be able to attack the other ninja. The girl looked up and I saw her eyes turn pink.

My plan was working…

**Angel's POV**

I tried to wipe the powder out of my eyes, but when I looked up, my heart skipped a beat. The once ugly man that stood before me looked unusually…attractive. I was the dark master and he was the dark lord…Perfect matches…

"Hi, I'm Angel." I smiled and cocked my head in a flirty fashion. "What's up?"

Sure he was older than _Sensei Wu_, but come on! The dark lord thing was kind of hot. "Come with me." He put his hand out to me and I took it.

"Sure," I smiled, picking up my sketchbook and weapons. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where we can get away from the ninja and be in love." His smiled made me melt.

I giggled. "Okay, let's go." I blushed like crazy when he lifted me up with one arm. I threw my arm over his shoulder and we climbed down from the ship.

**Zane's POV**

I was standing in the kitchen making dinner when I sensed the energy on the ship had changed drastically. I dropped the bowl of salad and ran out of the room. When I got onto the deck, the energy got stronger. I saw Lord Garmadon carrying Angel, but not by force…She was holding onto him willingly. I was confused…Why would she go with him? I ran back inside to find the others. I couldn't fight the dark lord alone…No matter how much I wanted to rush in and _kill_ him.

**Later…**

**Angel's POV**

Garmadon took me to Ouraburus and I smiled as he stood in front of a group of snakes. "This is Angel, she is my, uh…Prisoner, but do _not_ lay a hand on her, she is to be treated with respect."

I had to stop myself from squealing, he was ordering them not to hurt me, even though he claimed I was his prisoner it was so cool!

I didn't know why, but I felt attracted to him, an intense attraction though. But I kept thinking…Why was I suddenly interested in him? Why out of the blue? I shrugged it off and continued to watch Garmy. When the snakes went back to their work, I reached over with all my courage and grabbed Garmy's hand, well _one_ of his hands.

**Zane's POV**

Once I told the others, we all ran to the bridge and Nya located Angel on radar quickly. "She's with Garmadon in Ouraburus." Nya said, zooming in on Angel who was holding on of Garmadon's hands.

I felt my anger grow more intense. "He has used lover's tea on her." Sensei said. "It will make anyone fall in love even with the most evil or unattractive of people."

A light gasp filled the room and I leaned against the wall, hanging my head down. "We can reverse it by using the tea of reversal, but we must do this before midnight."

Those words made my heart stop for a small second. "Why…?"

"The spell becomes permanent after then." Sensei touched my shoulder as I felt my nose burn.

"We have to find her then." I stood on my own feet and picked up my two shurikens.

Everyone nodded and left the room, everyone but Sensei. "Zane," he made me stop and turn around.

"Yes, Sensei?" I asked impatiently, I wanted to find Angel before midnight.

"There is one other way we can reverse the effects…" I raised a brow. "I understand you have a strange…_attraction_ to Angelina, and she feels the same, I can sense it. And if your attraction to one another is strong enough, if you kiss-"

"I would be able to stop the effects?" I asked quickly.

Sensei nodded and I quickly ran out of the room only saying a brief "Thank you."

**Angel's POV**

Garmadon and sat on a throne made from stone and I sat on his lap as we watched over the camp of working snakes. "This is so cool!" I squealed as I threw another rock at a snake.

"Yes it is-" I looked at him when he stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"What is it, honey?" I followed his eyes and saw in the air was the Bounty.

"Damn ninja." He growled.

I got off his lap and he stood, but I sat him back down. "No, I wanna' handle this." I pulled out my two medal fans as the six ninja jumped down. "NinjaGO!" I spun towards the group, growling. "What do you want?"

"Angel, you are under a spell-" Zane began, but I cut him off by slicing open his ninja suit with the edge of one of my fans.

"Go away! Garmadon and I are happy; I don't want you all here!"

Sensei Wu came at me with a jar of gray powder in his hand. "This is reversal tea Angelina; it will reverse the effects of your love spell."

I backed away. "I'm not under a love spell! I love Garmadon and its real!"

I shut my eyes and stretched my arms out, focusing all my energy on the group. When I opened them, I saw they were all on the ground, unconscious while a dark purple glow surrounded them. Still, I lost all of my energy and nearly fell, but Garmadon caught me. "Thanks, Garmy." I smiled.

I noticed Zane was groaning and he slowly stood. "What the-"

Zane ran right over to me and because I had no energy left, I couldn't hold him back with my powers. He pushed Garmadon away and looped his arms around my back. "Let go of me you-" I felt something cold hit my lips and I realized they were his lips against mine. Our temperatures combined created a lukewarm feeling and I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Garmadon didn't seem as appealing anymore…Zane did though, but he always did. A warm light pink color spread across the bridge of my nose as we pulled apart. "Retreat, you idiots!" Lord Garmadon yelled.

Zane glanced over to the dark lord and the running snakes, but looked back into my eyes. He smiled lightly. I honestly was speechless; my crush that I liked for so long just kissed me…

He looked over to the others who all were smirking. I rolled my eyes and tried pulled away from Zane's grip, but he still held me. I looked at him for a minute, raising an eyebrow, but I smiled. "We can talk about this later." I said and he let me go. "Can we go home now?" I asked the others.

"Welcome back, Angelina." Sensei Wu smiled.

"We should've left her with Garmadon." Jayleene scoffed.

"Yeah, but I'd make sure to come right back and annoy the hell out of your ass." I roughed up her hair and she groaned.

I laughed and looked back at Frosty who was staring at me blankly as he stood still. I hung back and walked up to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and pulled him down slightly sense he was a few inches taller. I kissed his lips again, his eyes widened but he kissed me back. I pulled away a little bit out of breath, but kissed his cheek. "Let's go, Icy." I pulled him by his arm. "I'm not crushing on Garmadon anymore so can we forget about this and go home?"

He put his arm around my shoulder. "Of course," we walked in silence for a minute until he asked something that made me blush. "I am a good kisser, yes?"

"Don't get cocky, Icy." I laughed nervously.

Who would've thought I'd get nervous around _Zane?_ "Let's go out tomorrow, okay? To a concert or something," I suggested.

"That would be nice." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

**A/N: Sorry, I got sort of lazy with this story so this is the end! I'm gonna' do another where Cole gets a girl, so read that one. Then, I'm gonna do a sequel on "The Green Ninja Needs Love Too" and then a sequel on "Taking My Brother's Place". Bye, Punkrockgirl555 is out! **


End file.
